The present invention concerns a coupling device for driving a printing device cylinder.
Gravure printing is used particularly for high quality publishing or large print-runs in which the graphics should play a leading role to promote a product. This printing process allows, in one run, to print up to ten colors with solvent, water or other inks; to print matte, glossy or structured varnishes; to print face and/or back and to emboss.
Gravure printing is a rotary printing process used for several supports including paper or cardboard, using engraved cylinders as a printing form. In a gravure machine or printing line, a web support to be printed goes successively through printing units, wherein each printing unit carries out printing of one typical color, or varnish or the embossing.